Night with the Devil
by ForgetfulMind26
Summary: Separated from her little dog, she's stuck with his brother trying to figure out why they hate each other so, but then finds out the true cause of this eternal battle.
1. Dawn

"Inu….Inuyasha…" Her arm reached out so far below her she could feel her muscles hitting their limit.

"Kagome! Hang on! I will find you!!" She could hear his voice but her vision had become a mere blur, all that was visible was a red blob.  
"Inu…yasha…"

As she slowly came to she noticed a small man lingering beside a fire. "Ah..so you're awake.."

As she shifted beneath the covers, she realized she was only in her underwear. Quickly grasping the covers over her cool body she glared at the man. "Who are you? And where are my clothes?!"

"Oh hush up…They were covered in blood. You think I was going to let my dinner soak in disgusting half-demon blood…?"

Her eyes widened at the word "dinner". "Wh..what did you say..?"

"You heard me..I'm going to eat you.."

Her eyes quickly shifted from the left to the right trying to spot her bow and arrow, but to her surprise she looked at the fire and noticed that they were now the source of her warmth. "You.." she pulled the covers closer to herself as she tried to back away. Her eyes scanned the area. She had no where to hid or to run, a vast terrain covered in tall grass. Where was Inuyasha when she really needed him. Since her clothes had been washed his scent was now gone, and trails can get cold.

A shift in the nearby grass caused both of their attentions to turn towards it. She spotted silver hair and instantly smiled, "Inu…" Her smile disappeared when she noticed a giant wooden stick behind the silver head of hair. "No..but…" She couldn't help but feel lucky but then the feeling soon sank, why would he help her?

There was a awkward silence as Sesshomaru stood a distance staring at the old man, then back at Kagome. She could hear faint murmurs from Jaken. Her eyes darted towards his empty left sleeve, the memories of his battle with Inuyasha still fresh, it had only just happened.

"Who are you, demon? What are you looking at? Merely dinner, move along."

Sesshomaru's expression of emptiness soon turned into irritation. She had only known of him for a few months, but she knew that he did not take orders well. She watched as his hands started to clinch.

"Oh you wish to fight me? I wouldn't suggest that. I'm hungry..and quiet upset. It took me quite sometime to get this treat. I hope that half demon is dead somewhere."

Kagome's heart got a huge sting. She had almost forgotten Inuyasha's injury. Soon the memories flashed back into her head.

"Kagome. Stay here!"

"But.."

"You'll just get in the way. Now go hide..this guy means business, and I can't let you get hurt, alright?!"

Reluctantly she nodded and took shelter. She watched at the gruesome battle happened before her eyes. The old man took form of a grotesque gray demon, with spikes protruding from his head and back. His skin looked tough as nails and his claws as long as swords, and as she watched Inuyasha's reaction she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Even uglier in this form, pops!"

Kagome cringed as a loud crack was heard as Inuyasha was sent head first into a tree.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, her face stricken with guilty and worry. She hated feeling so helpless.

"How dare you speak ill of me you damn half-demon! I'll pull you limb from limb!!"

She watched as Inuyasha made his way up the creature's arm and hacked away at his arm. But it was no use, the demon merely laughed and struck him again.

This went on for a good five minutes until she decided to take action. She scrambled to find her bow and arrows. Slowly assembling them and getting into position she closed one eye and took aim. "Come on..hit the mark.." As she released a huge sigh left her lips as the arrow flew directly past the demon's head. "Huh?!?! How did I miss! He's as big as a skyscraper!" She yelled loudly.

"Kagome! You idiot!!"

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking…tooooooo!!!!" She yelped as the demon reached over to pick her up.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at the demon.

The creature punched Inuyasha and she could see blood shooting from his mouth. "Inuyasha!!!" She screamed. She started to pound at the demon's hand with an arrow she managed to grab.

"AAAH!" The demon yelled and released Kagome.

She let out a bone chilling scream as she plumpted towards the ground. But soon enough Inuyasha had caught her and landed on the ground. She looked over at him, eyes filled with tears from the fall, "Inuyasha..are you.."

"What did I tell you? I told you to hide…" His face was hidden behind his silver bangs.

"But…"

"Now stay here.."

As he set her down she noticed there was a large hole through his stomach, so large she could practically see through it. "Inuyasha!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "You're..hurt..I'm so sorry.." The tears slowly started to fly.

"Stop crying!" He yelled at her, his eyes looking more worried than upset. "Just stay here."

She gasped lightly trying to stop from crying and nodded. He went charging at the demon and took one more swipe at the creature's armor. This time he was able to take a chunk out of his side. She smiled brightly until she noticed Inuyasha losing his balance. She quickly stood up and started to make her way over towards him before she was picked up off the ground again. "Let me go!!"

She pounded at the creature's hand again, now digging her hand into the open sores. But this time the demon did not let go, he merely squeezed her tighter. She let out a loud yell and Inuyasha came to his senses.  
"Kagome!!"

Her eyes opening she was thrusted back into the dilemma infront of her. The demon was starting to take it's form as Sesshomaru started to engage in battle. Her eyes grew wide and she started to search for her clothes. But soon enough she was thrown back into the tall grass as the demon's arm came down beside her. A loud yell came from it's mouth.

Sprawled out half naked, she looked around for the blanket and quickly grabbed it pulling it close to her body. She managed to wrap it and tight it around her body like a strapless gown. She kept pulling and yanking at the bottom of the "gown" trying to make it easier for her to walk.

"But..but how..my armor..it's…unbeatable…" She watched at the demon went crashing to the ground. She hopped up in the air slightly from the trembles of the demon's crash.

Her eyes connected with Sesshomaru's as he flinged the blood from his fingertips. He was so much stronger than Inuyasha, with just his barehands, but how could someone be so mean to their own blood. His golden eyes left her and he continued through the field as if he hadn't even stopped.

She stood there for a moment, confused and scared. Clinging to the bottom of her blanket she stubbornly followed Sesshomaru at a distance.

The twigs and mud beneath her feet started to build a layer of toughness after walking for such a long distance. She had lost track of time, but the sun was starting to set. She knew it would be dangerous and foolish to lose sight of Sesshomaru now, so she had to keep up. But when he stopped suddenly, she stopped as well.

"Why are you following us?!" Jaken rudely blurted out.

"You don't expect me to stay out here all by myself with no food and no type of defense. That's why I'm following him and not you Jaken.." She sighed heavily. "You can only shoot out fire and he just took down a large demon."

"Why..you.."

Kagome's eyes narrowed tightly and he shut up. She looked towards Sesshomaru, "and besides..if I'm with you, you'll be able to fight Inuyasha again..isn't that what you want..?"

She saw Sesshomaru look over his shoulder, his eyes cold as usual, but with no words he continued forward. Kagome took it as an invitation and followed closely behind, wondering when he would stop.

After a few more miles he finally took refuge under a tree and sat there silently as Jaken gathered a fire. As he lit it, Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru as she stared between the branches toward the large moon. "So..do you eat..?" She plainly asked.

"Of course he does! Foolish human.." Jaken grumbled as went off to gather some food.

She watched Jaken leave and let out a sigh, she was getting irritated of being called foolish.

"You are the one who split the Shikon Jewel.."

Kagome was taken by surpise, and for a second wasn't sure if he was speaking to her since he was still gazing at the moon. "Uh..yeah.." She spoke reluctantly still feeling like a huge moron for doing so.

There was a long and still silence as they sat there. Kagome taking a few glances in his direction feeling as if he was going to jump and attack her at any moment.

"How can you hate someone so..?" she finally said as she pulled her knees closer towards her chest. Her hands started to stretch out and gather heat from the fire.

There was silence.

"I mean..he is your brother whether you want to accept it or not. You do have the same blood essentially.."

Silence.

"I have a brother myself..I get upset with him, sure. But I could never try and kill him..that's just outrageous."

"Silence girl.."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over at Sesshomaru. He was now looking directly at her, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. It felt like he was choking the life out of her, she would die if she didn't lose eye contact. She quickly redirected her attention to the fire and exhaled deeply. Those eyes would haunt her for days. They held so much hatred behind them.

"I was only able to capture a few small weak animals, master." Jaken said calmly as he came from the darkness of the forest.

She watched as Sesshomaru nodded towards Jaken then looked towards Kagome once more. She quickly looked back at the fire and took a slow breath in. Wherever Inuyasha was, she was hoping that he would come quickly.


	2. Midday

Muttering a bit, she slowly rolled over. "Ehrm…" She said as her hand rose to push the sun from her eyes. As they slowly opened she spotted Sesshomaru sleeping. Amazed at this site she slowly stood up, now looking down at him. His expression was so peaceful, so alluring.

"Master Sesshomaru!!"

Kagome's eyes glanced over as Jaken came running from behind a few trees. Her eyes then turned towards Sesshomaru who was now wide awake and staring at Kagome.

"Waea!!" She yelled incoherently and jumped back, her eyes much happier to look at the sun that at his hard face. She could hear him make his way to his feet but didn't dare make eye contact. Her heart was beating a million miles per second , her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the top of her "gown".

He said no words and started to walk forward. She quickly followed and say Jaken did the same.

They had to have been walking for at least 10 miles. She could start to feel the sores on the bottom of her feet re-open for a fourth time, she had no idea that she was able to push her body to this limit. Then he finally stopped. "Over there.." He pointed towards the left, "is a small pond, you can clean up if you wish. I'm not willing to wait all day.."

Kagome looked at him, and let out a sigh. "Alright..thank..you.." She muttered and quickly made her way over. She could hear Jaken complaining up a storm but she still had dried blood covering her body.

As she made her way down a hill, she spotted the pond and smiled lightly. Slowly she removed the gown and set it aside. Slipping off her bra and underwear she set those aside and made her way into the pond. After soaking in the lukewarm water for a moment she finally decided to clean off the dried blood. Rubbing at her slim stomach she was able to get off a few pieces then she moved up to her chest and struggled to get at her back. Hesitating for a moment she reluctantly made her way to those ruining feet of hers. Pulling her left one as close to her as she could she was finally able to wash off all the mud and pick off the twigs. She then shifted towards her other foot and did the same thing. After a few winces and groans they were clean, as clean as they would get. Finally she made her way from the pond, she stood there a moment taking in the warmth of the sun on her pale skin.

"Hmm.." She said then picked up her "clothes" and tossed them on. She made her way back towards the others. "Thanks fo…" She looked around then finally spotted the two in the distance. "Hey!! Wait up!" She yelled as she finally caught up with them.

"I said I wasn't going to wait long.."

Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped. She puffed up her cheeks then crossed her arms, he was right.

After walking a bit longer she noticed the sun had hit the center of the sky. "Where are we headed anyway..?"

She noticed Jaken's tested look but merely ignored it, she wasn't speaking towards him anyway.

She finally noticed Sesshomaru acknowledge her, that cold gaze stopping her in her steps.

"Jaken..Go find something to interest yourself with.."

Kagome could feel Jaken look at them both, confused and upset but then he soon complied.

Her eyes slowly left his and she gripped at the sides of her gown feeling uncomfortable and frustrated. "What is it..?"

"Why do you care about my feud with Inuyasha..?"

Kagome watched as Jaken walked away trying to come up with an answer to Sesshomaru's very blunt question.

"It's…not my place.."

She felt Sesshomaru's gaze pierce her, "That is not what came across last night.."

She swallowed hard, and with that all of her fears and gullible tendencies fell down her throat. "Well.." Her attention finally turned towards Sesshomaru, her eyes and fierce as his. "I think it's a foolish quarrel. If your father wanted you to have the Tetsusaiga, you'd still have you left arm!" She pointed towards his empty sleeve. "Also, I don't think this whole quarrel is worth the relationship brothers are suppose to now have. Yes roughing each other up every now and then is fine, that's normal. But…trying to kill each other.." Her mouth soon shut at the image of either one of them falling to the other. "It's horrendous…You know that he doesn't even want to kill you.. I can tell..But you.."

Kagome now had her hands on her hips, looking much like her mother when she was upset. "You want to. You want to kill Inuyasha. Over a sword..? You don't even need it by what I can tell.." Letting out a slow sigh her eyes drifted away from him and her arms feel down at her side. "You took down a demon without even drawing out your most powerful attacks.." Her eyes then drifted towards him, "So why do you need it..? Why do you insist on making Inuyasha's life miserable…?"

She watched as Sesshomaru's none faltering eyes showed a slight effect of emotion. "He has no idea how powerful that sword can be…He has no idea what he can do with it. Who is there to teach him how to use it? A mere human girl, and thousands of other full-fledge demons. Why would my father leave it with me? Someone who knows how to use it, and would use it for anything but good. He wouldn't…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard his words, he was trying to help his brother? Well he had a hell of a way of showing it. "Sesshomaru…" She said slowly, a smile spreading across her face, "So you aren't all, evil are you..?" She watched as Sesshomaru's expression switched back to a cold one, she forgot he wasn't one to enjoy mockery. "I.."

But before any more words could leave her mouth, fresh warm blood was splattered all over her face. She jumped back, wiping it from her face, looking in front of her she saw Sesshomaru slowly falling to his knees, a spiked limb piercing his chest from behind. "Sesshomaru!!" She yelled and fell to his side, looking into his eyes, she saw them becoming hallow. "Sess..Ses…." Kagome had started to cry and hyperventilate, not sure what to do, feeling so helpless. Her eyes soon followed the limb. "You…" She had never heard her voice so full of rage.

"He thought he could get away so easily…Should've made sure that I had truly perished, silly demon.."

Kagome slowly stood up, allowing Sesshomaru to slowly fall to the ground, she watched as the spike quickly pulled out from his chest. She heard him groan and cough up blood. Clinching her fists she could feel something gathering inside of them. As she looked down at them she noticed a bow and an arrow. Her eyes widened in shock, "How the.."

"Witch.." the demon yelled loudly, and took a swing at Kagome, but Sesshomaru quickly jumped up and grabbed the spike, his hands digging into it. Kagome stared at him in awe, seeing blood drip from his fists.

"Se..sesshomaru.."

"Shoot your arrow.."

She nodded and took aim, this time more relaxed than ever. Pulling the arrow back far, she took aim at the creature's head, and soon spotted a Shikon Jewel in the creature's neck. "So that's what's made you so strong, huh..?" With that she let go of the arrow and watched as a purple glow surrounded it and shot a hole right through the creature's head. He soon turned to lumps of ash and crumbled to the ground. Sprinting towards the remains she grabbed the shard and held it in her hand. She watched as the darkness that surrounded it soon disappeared and there was light, yet again.

A loud collapse brought her out of her triumphant gaze and she turned to see Sesshomaru lying in his own puddle of blood.

Kagome quickly made her way towards him and kneeled beside him, not caring that now her only form of clothing was covered in blood. "Sesshomaru.." She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How long will it take you to heal…is there anything I can do..?"

She gasped lightly as Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her arm, tightly. She winced and looked over at him.

"Just..stop talking.." He said, in between gasps, "Just…" With one long sigh, his eyes slowly shut and he was out cold.

Kagome puffed up her cheeks and let out a sigh, "Why do I bother..?" With an eye roll, she slowly got up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arms. Giving shot and heavy tugs she finally got him into the shade and sat there beside him. "Where is Jaken..?" She said with a heavy sigh. Glancing over at Sesshomaru every couple of seconds she noticed that it was close to night. It would get cold soon, and she had no idea how to make a fire. "Ga-rusukauto Nippon Renmei!" She said proudly. Kagome had only made it to junior levels of Girl Scouts, conveniently but she dropped out after the wildlife patch.

She left Sesshomaru's side and went around gathering small twigs and gathered them up a few feet infront of them and searched around for something clear. After a few more minutes of unlucky searching she got an idea. "Hmm.." She then pulled the shikon jewel from inside of her clothing and held it up at a distance so that its shadow covered the pile of wood. "Come on..this has to.." the light got through the jewel and caught the wood on fire. She grinned wide and fanned the fire until it grew bigger.

Plopping back down beside the slumbering beast she let out a slow sigh. Her attention then turned towards Sesshomaru, his bleeding had slowed. Curiosity hit her and she started to slip his white robe off of his shoulder, exposing the wound. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed, it was amazing how much faster he healed than Inuyasha. A soft sigh left her lips and she saw the demon twitch.

Kagome flinched but continued to look at him, her eyes drifting over his body more than that wound. A small smirk appeared on her face, she soon caught herself and moved his sleeve back over his shoulder. "I'm such a sicko.." She said in disgust. She looked back over at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was watching her. Her face grew warm and her eyes soon drifted away from his. "Ho..how long have you been awake..?"

"Since your breath hit my skin.." He said bluntly, his voice as smooth as ice.

"I..i see.." She cleared her voice shaky, the warmth that flooded her face not willing to clear out.

"Kagome..I am not willing to kill him over a sword…"

Her face became pale as she looked over at him, her eyes narrowed. "Then..why..?"

Her eyes searched his for answers that he was not willing to say. Her eyes widened as she found the answer. She gasped lightly and covered her mouth. She faced him more and created a further distance. "But you've only just..met..me..how..? Why?"

She watched as Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned away from her. Her heart sank, she had just rejected this demon's pure feelings. "Sesshomaru.." She said reaching out towards his hand. "I'm..just.." How did this demon expect her to react? He had tried killing her and Inuyasha, and he shows no emotion except for coldness. If he had a thermostat located on him, it would be stuck in the 10 degree area. No mechanic could swap it out for a new one, no scientist would be able to understand how it stayed so cold without his blood freezing. Nor could Kagome understand how a person could care for someone after meeting them during such a bad circumstance. She didn't even have feelings for a guy who saved her life about 4 or 5 times already.

After her hand hovered over his for about 10 seconds she placed it back in her lap and let out a slow sigh. "Sesshomaru, I don't know how you expect me to react in this situation.." She pulled her legs close to her chest, and stared at him, feeling the warm sunset glow hit her slightly exposed chest. "I don't even fully understand this world yet..How can I have emotional attachments to this place. It's so different and so new..It's like asking a newborn child to decide whether they love their mother, or just the milk she produces…" She buried her head in her knees and allowed her coal dark hair fall to her shins. "This is just too much, I miss my old school day of simple things. Not these blood-lustful demons.."

"Then why are you here? Why do you keep coming back..?"

"Because I have to.." Her voice was soft. She slowly lifted her head, pieces of her hair sticking to her moist cheeks. "I ruined this world when I first stepped foot in this place. By shattering the jewel shard, I've stricken a chord in this time, I must fix it..I can't just leave and let these demons take over.." A slow and shaky sigh left her lips as she stared at Sesshomaru who was looking right back at her.

"That's why…"

Kagome smiled lightly, not needing him to complete the sentence. That was why he was able to feel these things for her.

"Knowing my brother is what he is, and you still stick by him..It's not just because he can protect you. It's not just because I can protect you.." His eyes narrowed slightly.

She blushed slightly, hoping he had forgotten those words she had said. "Because I don't scream and cower in your presence, that's why..?"

"Part of it.."

Kagome's eyes narrowed trying to figure out the other answer, but Sesshomaru quickly looked away as he spotted Jaken coming from the horizon.

"Master Sesshomaru!!" He yelled seeing all the blood surrounding their area and seeing Sesshomaru's white rob drenched in it. "What happened..?" Kagome could see that he was starting to cry. She let out rough sigh.

"Where have you been?! Why weren't you here to help him?! I know you heard all that noise!!" Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at him.

"Well..I..uh.."

"Chicken.." Kagome said with slight laugh as Jaken started to fuss and put more pieces of wood on the fire. She looked over at Sesshomaru who's eyes were connected with the fire. Her smile soon disappeared as she started to wonder what was going in that head of his.

**A/N: i know it's a little goofy than normal, but, I felt like being goofy. I hope you all still like it! =] Read and review bitte!!**


	3. Night

She had dozed off for a minute, but before she realized it the moon was hanging high in the star-stricken sky."Beautiful.." She said in a mere gaze, smiling softly. She could never see this in her city with all the pollution and streetlights.

Her eyes drifted towards Jaken, then towards Sesshomaru. They both had managed to doze off themselves, but more so in the sleeping smiled watching Sesshomaru slumber put her at a sort of ease. Not being examined and prodded by those harsh and judgmental golden eyes.

Slowly getting up off the ground, she turned and made her way into the forest, not without taking a burning twig as a light source. So many thoughts were running through her head as she wondered about what had just taken place moments ago.A full-fledge and evil demon had just confessed his interest in her and she had just sat there like a child walking in on her parents in the middle of a game of Twister.

She continued on her random hike through the forest and stopped as she spotted a large lake. It was so still that the moon and stars could be seen in it. She smiled lightly and made her way down towards the lake. Sitting down on the grassy hill she blew the fire from the stick and relaxed.

Kagome plopped down on the grass and closed her eyes. Her arms stretched up and she let out a soft noise of pleasure. "Ah..this is nice.."

Opening her eyes, instead of a beautiful dark sky, there were those golden eyes staring back at her. "AAAHH!" She yelled and sat up quickly, her head colliding with Sesshomaru's.

She heard him give a light groan and hit the ground. She looked over at him, rubbing vigorously at her forehead. "Is your head made of stones?! What are you doing?! You were sleeping! I saw.."

Her face grew hot as his hand made its way to her side. "Ses..Ses.." She muttered, her mind as scrambled as eggs at this point.

"Kagome..You can't just go wandering off like that..You're lucky I know your scent now.." He was pulling her closer as he spoke these words; all the while Kagome was becoming as stiff as a log to prevent this from happening. With a failed attempt she was now in front of him, his eyes were still as forceful as ever as he leaned in close to her. "I'd wish to know more than your scent.."

"Wha..bu..how..Inu..What..?!" were the sounds and "words" that left her lips. She could feel Sesshomaru's grip on her body tighten. This was not happening, he wasn't.

She felt his face, brush gently against her cheek as his lips ventured to her neck.

"Hmmp…" She twitched and jerked in his arms. It felt, nice and she couldn't deny it.

He placed a soft kiss on her delicate and slender neck, his lips were unexpectedly warm. She didn't know this creature had a lick of warmth in him. Well, except for a certain part of his bo-"Stop it!" She yelled, speaking her thoughts out loud instead of locking them in.

He slowly drew back, his eyes narrowed slightly, in an emotion she couldn't configure.

"No..not you..well..I mean.." She could feel herself stumbling over her words. But soon her body took over as her hand ran over his white kimono. "Don't.." Her eyes slowly drifted towards his, and she gave a slight nod. "Don't.."

With that, Sesshomaru's grip on her body grew tight. A soft moan left her young lips as she clenched at the front of his kimono. Then suddenly a thought shot through her head, this would be..her first.

"Sesshomaru..I uhm..forgot to tell you something.."

He continued to plant kisses up and down her neck, his tongue ever so often licking at her neck, engulfing the sweet taste.

"I've never.."

She heard a soft growl come from his lips and his attention drifted from her body to her eyes. "I'm sure.."

Kagome's cheeks puffed up and she grunted, "What's that suppose to mean?!" She crossed her arms and turned her face away from him, her cheeks the color of strawberries.

His pale hand then gripped her chin and forced her to look back at her, "It makes no difference..."

Her eyes widened, "What?! But you've been..you're kidding.." She could feel her heart racing, she was confused on how he was so nonchalant about this whole situation.

His finger then leisurely traced her lips; suddenly his lips were now where his finger just was.

She felt as if she was going to melt, his lips were so soft and warm. It put her at ease, and her eyes slowly closed, embracing their lip-locked connection. His hand spread to her bare back, she could feel him tugging at her gown. She let him, she would have to figure out how to get his damn kimono off. She felt herself become slightly cool since she was now completely exposed, usually a huge embarrassment would follow this action, but since Sesshomaru's tongue playfully wrestling hers, she was put into a euphoric state.

She soon felt warm again as Mokomoko slipped around her body, keeping her warm. She felt the warm fur gently caress her body as she was gently placed on the ground. She watched as Sesshomaru proceeded to undress. She smiled slightly, this would be a great treat to see his muscular body and she wouldn't have to do any work at all.

He pulled his armor off first, and then slipped his kimono off, starting with his sleeves, exposing his fresh wound. The lower his kimono dropped the more scars it revealed. Her smile soon faded as she examined each one. Her hand slowly reached up but he slowly took it, and stretched it behind her head. With one hand, he slipped the kimono off, now completely exposed. Her face grew warm again, as she could see he was erect.

His other hand then ran over to her other arm, stretching that one above her head as well. He leaned down a slight smirk on his face as he kissed gently at her neck. Mokomoko slowly slipping away as he got closer and closer to her breasts.

As his warm lips wrapped around her nipple a quick gasp left her lips. She twitched as a moan left her, "Sessho..maru.." She said between moans.

She felt something brush against her leg, but was too wrapped up in his tongue motions to examine it further. Her eyes shut and her throat full of moans, she felt Sesshomaru enter her.

Her back arched as she shook slightly, and gripped his hands. "URH!" She yelled, he was going slow but it was still painful for her. He was pushing right against it but was waiting for her signal.

With tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she looked towards him, "Go..please.." She muttered, and then laid her head back down on the grass. She felt his head rest on her chest as he adjusted himself. His hands slipped away from her hands, and grasped her hips. He placed his legs on the outside of hers. She could feel his gaze on her as his hips rammed against hers.

A quick breath in and a loud moan erupted from her throat. She could now feel his member pulsing inside of her. Her hands flew down to his back and she dug her nails deep into him. "Go Sesshomaru.." She said softly, her eyes still shut. This feeling was strange to her, but it felt more than amazing.

His hips rubbed and slammed against her hips and sides. She could feel him start to groan and moan, now more comfortable that she wasn't the only one enjoying this she grew slightly louder and kept egging him on.

"Oh..Sesshomaru.." Her bottom lip was starting to turn red from biting and chewing on it so.

She kept hearing him exhale and inhale sharply as his speed started to pick up. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, going with them as they bounced around.

"Mmmn.." He grunted and started to sit up, his hips now ramming into her.

"UUh..Yes!" She yelled, then bit down on her lip as she started to feel herself tense up. Sesshomaru must've felt it too because he let out a loud grunt.

"Kagome.." Her eyes shot open at his words, she searched through all the hair and Mokomoko was busy twirling and swirling around them. Her eyes then drifted up his stomach then towards his face. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened slightly as he was certainly hitting her spot. But by the look on his face he wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

"Just..a little..longer.." Her hand reached up and ran their way down his chest. She then threw it back and forced her fingers through her hair. "UUh..almost..almost.."She could feel him swelling inside of her, and soon she shuddered and let go all over. She then felt herself filling as Sesshomaru let go.

Her eyes watched Sesshomaru sat there, breathing so heavily that he was quivering. She wasn't any better herself, she was trembling and taking short gasps. Kagome watched as small beads of sweat ran down Sesshomaru's neck. She smiled slightly and let out an abrupt laugh.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out and fell down beside her. She looked up at him, seeing their silver and black hair entangled on the grass. Then her brown hues connected with his golden. No words were needed, she knew this was probably going to be the one and only time. This was her one night with the devil.

_**E/N: I'm thinking about making a sequel? But not for awhile. I just got an idea for another fandom fanfic. =] Read and review, Bitte!! 3**_


	4. Sequel

There is a sequel to this story. It is Day With A Hanyo.

http:// www. /s/5877975/1/Day_with_a_Hanyo

Contrary to the name, it is more KagomexSesshomaru than KagomexInuyasha


End file.
